Dominic Chamberlain and Elizabeth Chamberlain
This is the powerful father/daughter relationship between witch Dominic Chamberlain and his tribrid daughter Elizabeth Chamberlain. Elizabeth is Dominic's only child with Charlie Marshall History Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Dominic soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own father, Christopher. Because of that, and in spite of the fact that Elizabeth's blood can be used to sire Hybrids, Dominic has made it clear that he doesn't want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. He was forced to send her away to live with her uncle Carson in order to protect her from those who would try to harm her in order to get revenge on Dominic and his family. Since her uncle's imprisonment in the Fauline Mansion, it is unknown whether Dominic will be able to spend more time with Elizabeth in the interim. Dominic and Charlie have decided to work hard to make Los Angeles a safe home for Elizabeth by taking control of all of the various supernatural factions in the city. Once they accomplish this plan, they intend to bring Elizabeth back to Los Angeles to live with her mother and father. Elizabeth is living in Los Angeles with her mother and Carson, in an apartment across the street from Dominic and the Chamberlain family. She is under the protection of her father. Quotes :[[Dominic Chamberlain|'Dominic']] (to [[Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain|'Charlie']]): "How's are littlest wolf?" ---- :Carson : "She looks like her mother. Maybe there is a God after all." :Dominic: "She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes. That's all me." :Dominic: "This city would of seen you dead, but I will have it your home." ---- :Charlie: "I am a mess! I cry all day, I feed all night. All I can think about is how much I miss my daughter." : Dominic ': "''Do you think you're alone in that pain?" : '''Charlie: "Have you even thought about her once?" : Dominic ': "''I have not stopped thinking about her! When it pains me, I seek comfort in the idea of what I will do to those who would harm her." ---- :Dominic' (to his hallucination of Dahlia about Elizabeth): "''When I see my daughter, she will run into my arms. She will look at me and know that I love her. I would do anything for her. ---- :Dominic: "You, love, are the daughter of Nic Chamberlain. You are going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen, and nothing will scare you." :Lizzie: "I know what you are, you know. Most powerful in the world. Powerful enough to keep all the bad things away." :Dominic: "What bad things?" :Lizzie: "Just Vengeful spirits. Demons, people who are mean, selfish and angry." :Dominic: "Nothing is going to harm my little girl. Nothing will even get close. You are all that matters to me." ---- :Dominic: "I'm going to keep you safe. Always and Forever" ----